1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly having a fixing device for readily and firmly attaching a fan to a heat sink.
2. Related Art
Developments in today's highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices, large amounts of heat are produced. Such heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. Fans are often attached to the heat sink to provide forced convection therefrom.
Taiwan Patents Nos. 331947, 319404, and 255511 disclose various heat sink assemblies which include fans. In Taiwan Patent No. 331947, a conventional heat sink assembly comprises a fixing device to attach fins to a heat dissipating base. A fan is mounted on a top surface of the fixing device with screws. A pair of legs depends from respective opposite sides of the fixing device. The legs define catches at distal ends thereof, to engage with apertures in side walls of the base. However, securing the fan to the fixing device with screws is cumbersome and time-consuming. Furthermore, the fixing device is attached to the base by means of just two catches engaging with two apertures. This leaves the assembly prone to dislodgement when subjected to shock or vibration during normal operation.
Taiwan Patent No. 319404 comprises a pair of U-shaped fixing tabs respectively attaching two concertinaed fins on a heat dissipating base. A fan is then mounted on the fixing tabs using screws, which is unduly cumbersome. Moreover, the structure is unduly complicated because it contains many components.
Taiwan Patent No. 255511 comprises at least four fixing members to assemble a fan, a heat sink and a micro-processor together. The four fixing members must be installed one by one. Although it does not require screws, the installation process is unduly lengthy and complicated.
An improved means of securing a fan to a heat sink, which overcomes the above problems, is desired.